


Heat of the Moment

by Larithia13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 16 year old Yuri, 18 year old Otabek, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/First Heat, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omegaverse, Sexual Harassment, Underage Yuri, heat - Freeform, ill add tags as i go, phantom orgasm, verbal assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larithia13/pseuds/Larithia13
Summary: Yuri's 16th birthday is coming soon.





	1. Chapter 1

He had done extensive research, constantly looking through books, websites, and magazines that were all about alphas, betas, and omegas. He was terrified of that word, omega, and It was something that he had never thought of before, it never crossed his mind. Yuri Plizetzky always thought he was going to be an Alpha. There was no doubt about it. He was demanding, yes. He was commanding, attentive, always grabbing attention in every room he walked in, every rink of ice he skated on. He was bossy, and he was a little rude. He smiled at that, people had always told him he was mean, but he just told people that was how the world worked, how HE worked. You can't live in a world like that one and not be a little rude, be a little mean. People would step all over you. His heart dropped. He would be scorned, made fun of. He would be something to look at, an attraction, a freak. He would be a novelty, something rare and precious, like a renewable resource. He stood up, he couldn't stand sitting at his desk, looking at the computer screen anymore. He had five days. Five days till he turned 16. He was worried, would he go through a change at all? Would he feel it? Would it be in public when he found out? Would he be in the safety of his own home? He tried to hole himself up for the week, talking to Yakov, insisting that he needed the time off. But Yakov denied his request, simply stating that he wouldn't have any of it, and if he truly wanted to compete in the Grand Prix finals and win, he would have to practice till his feet bled. After being beaten out by that raven haired pig, he had to practice more. He had to become better, he had to be first. 

And then there was his friend, Otabek. They met last year at the Grand Prix finals, fortunate timing saving him from a crowd of squealing fan girls. He already knew that he was an alpha, he could just tell. He could feel it. Otabek was someone who was to be respected, someone who could command a room just by appearing, not just bring attention to himself. He entered and the room listened. He wanted to be like that, he want to stand next to him, command the power and demand the respect like Otabek did. 

He looked out the window at the scenery of Japan. It was beautiful, but he wouldn't let himself get inside of his own head. He couldn't. He'd make himself sick, like always. Yuri pushed his blonde hair out of his face. He needed to cool down before he gave himself an anxiety attack, something that was much more common than he would have liked. He could feel the rage building in his chest, like a fire that burned slow but hot. He turned to face the bedroom door, grabbing his cellphone before walking outside. He needed to skate.


	2. Day 2

Never in his life had he not wanted a birthday. He had friends who hit puberty when they were younger, finding out their order in the pecking line early enough to begin their suppressants, to hide their smells, their heat. But his parents had both gone in to late puberty, his mother an omega, at 17, his father, an Alpha, at 16. They had warned him of this, but he had been so distracted by skating his birthday came upon him much quicker than he anticipated. 

Yuri awoke in a panic, his hair covered in sweat, sticking across his forehead in mismatched ways. He clutched tightly on to his small tiger plushie, a gift dropped from one of his fans at last seasons GPF. He checked his alarm clock. He had one more day. One more day till he turned 16. He lie back down, burying his face in the covers. It almost felt like a relief, he could skate again today, hopefully taking his mind off of his thoughts, off of his fear. 

He forced himself out of bed, changing in to one of his training outfits. This one had reds and oranges and blues. Confident colors. He brushed his hair back, pinning his bangs to one side, out of his face, before standing in front of the mirror. "Confident. Alpha. Confidence. Alpha." And he left, skating till he couldn't skate anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters! I just really needed to get this story out to help improve my productivity. Please enjoy :)
> 
> Not Beta'd.


	3. Day 3: Yuri's Birthdag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Yuri's Birthday

Yuri showed up at the ice rink early, manned with his "don't give a shit" attitude, though internally he felt sick. But nothing felt different. He woke up fairly rested, though his body ached from his attempted triple the day before. He was hopeful. A lack of reaction, a lack of feeling, was good. He hoped it meant it wouldn't come today. That he could prepare for it. That it would be slow. The blond male pushed the doors to the rink open, only to be surprised by Yakov and a few other skaters he recognized. Phichit, Chris, even Yuuri and Viktor were all standing in the lobby, welcoming Yuri. 

"Happy birthday, Yurio!" Viktor spoke to the Russian, holding out a gift bag adorned with ribbon and a cat on the front. 

"What the hell are you guys doing here?! I've got training to do." 

"It's your 16th birthday, Yurio! You don't wanna miss out!" Viktor smiled as Yuuri handed him another gift, which Yuri took begrudgingly. He did want to miss out. To come out when he was sure of how he would develop. 

"I'm going to the ice. Watch, if you want, I don't care. Just stay out of my way." He dropped the gift bags with his duffle before pushing off on to the ice. It was a lap or two when he noticed someone else had arrived. Yuri hadn't developed his ability to detect others scents yet, but he could feel Otabeks presence. His heart skipped a beat when he made eye contact with the male, as he made laps around the ice. He shook it off, pushing faster around the ice. 

That's when it happened. He had just finished a step sequence he had been working on, when the heat rose through him like lightning. His abdomen felt like he had been sliced with a shashka(a Russian saber-like weapon). Yuri felt his stomach drop, not only because of his realization, but because of the physical change that was happening. The pain was unreal, dropping him to the ground, down on to the ice. It felt cool against his burning skin, and he thought for a moment to lie on the ice. He was hit with all sorts of stimulation all at once, the smells, the connections, the realization. He could smell Yuri and Viktor, the word bonded burning through his brain. He could smell Phichit, it was faint; beta. Chris, sweet, but sickening; omega. And that was when it hit him. Otabek. Alpha. His smell was intoxicating, and it sent a shiver through Yuri's spine. It made him feel something he'd never felt before. The pheromones were so strong. The other male was starting his rut, and was releasing (though controlled, and slowly) a powerful signal. The blonds body reacted violently, his hips almost rocking in to the ice. He let out a small moan, the pain that was running though him unbearable, but the scent sending shots of desire. Impossible thoughts were beginning to run through his mind, dirty thoughts that made him blush red. I need him. He tried to stand up, get off the ice, hide from everyone. Hope no one noticed. 

People noticed. It was Otabek who ran to him first. "Yuri! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" 

"GET AWAY." Yuri called out, clutching his stomach. The closer the other male got, the more Yuri felt like...pouncing on him. Tearing off his clothes and letting him take advantage of the blonde. To do such lewd things... 

Otabek finally reached him, and he could smell Yuri's first heat. An omega. He could smell it when Yuri walked out on the ice and began to skate. It was alluring, strong, commanding. Pay attention to me. It called out. Otabek was good at controlling his desires, but the closer he got to the boy on the ice, the stronger the smell became, and the weaker his reserve. 

"Let's get you out of here. Away from people. Is this your first heat?" Yuri looked at him. 

"Heat? What are you? NO. NO. I refuse to believe it. No. this can't be happening." He kept repeating the words as the pain increased, as well as the urge to touch himself. The closer Otabek became, the more Yuri began to squirm. He felt hot, and gross, slick beginning to run between his thighs and on to the ice. He whimpered, wanting to be touched, but wanting to hide away. 

Otabek lifted Yuri off the ice, carrying him towards the exit, off to the hotel Yuri was staying at across the street. Otabeks touch sent heat through Yuri again, this time being picked up by Yuri's hardening member. He whimpered, wanting to be set down, but also wanting to be wrapped in that scent forever. "I'm..." he began to speak, but the crowd that had gathered was loud, and it made Yuri involuntarily bury his head in the others shoulder. 

"What's happening?" "Is he hurt?" "What's going on?" The sounds kept growing, as well as the worry, the anxiety and the frustrated scents that came from everyone in the room. It was so much, Yuri felt overwhelmed. Otabek was finally able to get out of the rink, but not before shooting Yakov and the crew a look. "I've got this." It read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters. More coming soon! 
> 
> Not beta'd


	4. Chapter 4

I'm scared." Yuri finally admitted as the fog of his first heat began to set in. They managed to make it to the hotel room, Otabek setting him down on the bed. 

"It'll be alright, Yuri. I'll help you through this. It'll all be okay." Otabek spoke softly, gently running a hand through the boys blonde hair. It was much softer than he expected, Thinking Yuri's hard exterior would also manifest itself in his hair. Yuri began to squirm again as the heat pulsated through his body. Every inch of him wanted to be touched, to be filled, to be bred. He buried his face in his pillow. Why was he thinking this? Why him? Why now? 

"I won't touch you, Yuri. You can get through this. I'm right here." Otabek touched Yuri's hand, only as a sign of reassurance as the other male whimpered, his eyes beginning to tear up at the pressure that was building inside of him. 

It was as if you could see the fog in Yuri's eyes, the glassy look taking over his entire body. His body began to buckle and writhe. He didn't know what to do, his body screamed at him to touch himself, and finally, his mind agreed. It was as if the other body wasn't there, just the scent that enveloped his hand as he pushed the black tights off of his lower body. He hissed as the cold air met the slick that had pooled in his boxers and around him. He grabbed hold of the base of his cock, letting out an almost feral moan as a shot of pleasure was sent through him. He began pumping his length, the motion sending pleasure through every nerve. But it wasn't enough. He looked over at the strong alpha force next to him, whimpering for him to touch him, to fuck him, releasing his seed, filling him. But Otabek wouldn't touch him, Yuri had to go through this by himself. A reliant omega was dangerous, he had to do this on his own. 

Unsatisfied, Yuri's fingers began to explore his body before finding his entrance, wet with first-heat slick. He pressed gently, easing his finger in. He winced with pain that turned into pleasure, a finger almost enough to make him cum. He began to move it slowly, a mewling moan escaping from his lips. He really is just like a cat. Otabek smiled, still holding Yuri's forearm, sending calming energy and pheromones. 

It didn't take much more to make Yuri spill his load, fitting his index finger as far as it would go, hitting his sweet spot enough that it only took a few more pumps to send that milky white substance across his chest. He was panting heavily, the release sweet, but soon back again. 

His eyes began to get heavy as the stress of the days events came flooding back to him, his vision going white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come :) 
> 
> Not beta'd


	5. Chapter 5

Yuri awoke about a half hour later, the sheets he was sleeping on clean, a white tshirt and new boxers on his body. He sat up, looking around the room. Otabek wasn't there, and it made Yuri want to cry. Tears began to spill out of his eyes, but it was anger that escaped from his mouth. 

"I should have known! that good for nothing 'mother' of mine." He slammed his fist in to the duvet, tears streaming down his face. "To hell with this. I'll MAKE myself refuse. I have to, I have to. I can't win like this.. It's not possible." He kept babbling, incoherent sounds escaping from his lips as he buried his face in the clean pillow. 

Yurio let out a grunt that sounded more like a sound of exacerbation when he felt warmth build up in his torso again. He gripped tightly against the sheets as he felt the erection build up in his boxers. He whimpered, the pressure building, painful. "Must..fight." He kept his hands elevated over his head, away from his thighs, from his chest. How he wanted to rub them across his body, how he wished they were Otabek's... His brain paused, his fully erect cock now twitching at the name. Where was he? He was there, then he left? The blond let out another sound, this one more like a cry. It's his fault. His /body's/ fault. Had he managed to scare off the only person he actually cared about? the only person he could even stand being around for an entire day. 

Yurio's hips bucked for touch as the pressure continued to build. He thought of Otabek dragging his fingers over Yuri's skin, stoping to take little nips with his warm mouth. Yurio cried out again, pre-cum building up at his tip. He had to think of something else, he had to move on. The thought of Otabek touching him felt enough to make him cum. 

"Otabek..." He mumbled as the pressure continued to build. "Otabek...I need you. I'm sorry. I need you to touch me, to release me!" His brain went against his will, images of Otabek touching him, stroking him, gripping hold of his member and stroking it steadily filling his brain. Mind-Otabek's lips touched the head of Yuri's erection, a small string of pre and saliva pulling back as Mind-Otabek looked up at the blond underneath him. This image in Yuri's head was enough to send him over the edge, hot, white cum spilling out on to Yuri's clean chest. Otabek's name was on his tongue as tears spilled from his eyes. The pressure had finally released, making him sleepy again. He closed his eyes, Mind-Otabek the last thing he saw before going black once again. 

\---------------

Otabek was outside the door, his back against the wall, his knees pulled up to his chest. He had his chin rested on his knees, his black under cut falling in his face. His heart was racing, his eyes closed trying to remain calm. He needed to go, he could feel the rut, but he didn't want to leave Yuri in such a vulnerable state. He was so conflicted, his body reacting so strongly to Yuri's smells, but he respected the boy more than his sexual desires. He smiled, remembering the blond's little sounds as he begged to be touched. Otabek wasn't surprised that Yuri ended up being an omega. It was only natural for someone as cute as him... 

Otabek's stomach jumped as he /felt/ Yuri wake up. It would be soon when the blond's heat raged through him again. He wondered if he should go in to the room, or if he should go away. He could hear Yuri calling his name through the wall, and it sent a trigger through his body. Otabek decided to stay. He could feel Yuri project out towards him, even though he couldn't /see/ him. The dark haired male sent images out to the Russian. they started out more calming, but as the heat rose through Yuri, so did it through Otabek. He looked both ways down the hallway before slipping a hand down past his belt. 'Aahh' he moaned quietly, the sensation tingly and satisfying, his burning erection going down forcefully after Yuri's first wave. He pumped himself slowly, cautiously, pleasure rising through his belly. He sent an image to Yuri, touching him, caressing him, giving him what he needed. Otabek could feel that he was already close, the lack of release previously building quickly, and his rut accentuating every little feeling. He listened behind him, his ear pressed against the crack in the door, listening to the other skaters sounds, the mewling and whimpering as he resisted touching himself. Otabek could feel that much, the pleasure that he was denying himself only giving more to the man outside the door. They released at the same time, Otabek moaning in to his leather jacket as he came into his hand, catching all of it in the palm. He panted heavily, looking back down the long corridor. Still empty. He stood up as he felt the other drift back off to sleep. He needed to find a bathroom in which to clean himself up. He didn't want Yuri to wait too long for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of the hotel room door opening made Yuri open his eyes. Blurry vision greeted him, along with a dark shadow that skirted cross his eyes. "O..Otabek?" Yuri called out, wiping away the sleep and tears that had built up in the corners. He felt the bed depress, a warm hand coming to meet his face. The touch was electric, sending a wave of calming energy through him. 

"I'm here, Yuri." Otabek pushed his hand back around his jaw, rubbing it gently with his pointer and middle finger. 

"I thought you left, I thought I..." more tears had began to form, a combination of exhaustion and joy that Otabek was with him again. 

"I'm here, Менің Котенок. I won't leave again." Yuri grabbed hold of Otabek's leather jacket, clutching it tightly. He could hear the other male's heartbeat, the rhythmic beating calming. 

He felt like he could have gone back to sleep, but he could also feel the heat rising in him again. He whimpered, burying his face farther in to Otabek's jacket. "I need you tell me, Yuri. While you're still clear-minded. Do you want me you touch you? I can help you, Yuri. But I need you to tell me first. My body is ready to rut. Once I start I might not be able to stop. Yuri..." He pulled the blonds hair out from underneath of his jacket. "I want to help you, Yuri. But I need you to tell me what you want. I can't control myself around you, Менің Котенок." He looked in to the blonds eyes, and he could see drops of tears forming in them, but he couldn't pick up on the specific emotion, as so many were going through the boy beneath of him. Otabek had admired him for so long, wanting to skate just like him, his flexibility incredible, his speed and agility mesmerizing on the ice. He would never forget the day they officially met, that fateful day when Otabek had been driving around on his bike...

His thoughts were disrupted when he heard Yuri speak. "Be...be gentle." He spoke, a rose blush forming across his pale face. "I've never done anything like this before. I'm so scared, Beka." Yuri's eyes widened at the accidental nickname, causing him to bury is face back in to the mans chest again. Otabeks heart skipped a beat at the nickname, to see Yuri in such a vulnerable state, it was almost a treat. 

"It's okay, Yuri. I'm here. I've got you."

* Менің Котенок = My kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd


	7. Chapter 7

The fog was setting in behind Yuri's eyes, warmth radiating from his abdomen in to his chest. He let out a small moan as the pressure began to build, closing his eyes tightly, remaining in Otabek's embrace. Yuri's body was exhausted, and it was getting late. He wanted to go to sleep, to forget about that day and move on, but the heat wouldn't let him. It would fester within him, orgasm after orgasm, preparing his body to be used, to be bred, to be filled with the seed of an alpha. And when nothing happened, only the release of the omegas tension, would it stop. Until the next month, when the omega's heat raged forth again. 

Otabek ran a hand through yuri's hair, brushing it out of his face. His forehead was warm, and he knew that it would be soon. Yuri suddenly bucked underneath Otabek's hand, and he knew that it was back. 

Yuri let out a pathetic mewl as the heat arose through him once more. He could feel an erection pressing against him again, painful and tight. It only seemed to be worse, in Otabek's arms. The sparks that were flying in to him from the dark male hot and intense. the fog had taken him over as he pushed off Otabek, readjusting so the dark haired males knee was between his legs. Yuri rolled his hips against the others shin, pressing his pelvis up against the jeaned leg. That brought a moan across yuri's lips, small but erotic. He rolled his hips again, that time mumbling Otabek's name. "Otabek. I want you to make me feel good." A hand went to his own chest, exploring every muscle as he made his way to the hardened peaks that hid underneath his shirt. "Aah!" He tossed his head back as his tongue hung slightly out of his mouth. He played with his own hardened nipple, twisting it between his fingers as he gyrated against Otabek's leg. 

Otabek could feel the erection building in his own pants, but he wasn't ready to lose control, not yet. He moved his leg, pulling it away from the blond. He tucked them behind him, resting himself on his hands. He laid Yuri back down on the bed, eying the hardened member pressed up against the others boxers. "Let me know if you want me to stop, Yuri." He slipped his fingers in to the band of the boxers, slipping them around Yuri's ankles and off to the floor. Yuri hissed as the cold air of the hotel room meet the slick that had built up. Otabek took his right hand, tucking it under Yuri's hip, bringing it forward as he brought his head down. The other males breath against the tip of the blond's penis send a shiver through his spine, moaning quietly as he brought his own hips closer to Otabek's mouth. Otabek took this as a sign to continue and wrapped his lips around the head of tip of Yuri's erection. The Russian let out a loud moan as Otabek's mouth took him in in his entirety, wrapping his tongue around his wet shaft. Yuri, not used to the stimulation, thrust involuntarily into Otabek's mouth, pushing himself deeper into his throat. That didn't phase Otabek, however, taking the thrust as an opportunity to deep throat him farther. Yuri let out another loud moan as his hands went to the black undercut that he loved so much. He tugged and pulled with the motion of Otabek's mouth, sending him farther off the edge. 

"O..Otabek! Be..beka!" He called out again when Otabek removed his mouth briefly, his left hand moving towards Yuri's mouth. They brushed his lips gently, slowly making their way into the mouth they teased. Yuri sucked them hastily, the taste of Otabek sweeter than he thought. Once Otabek deemed them wet enough, he removed them, returning his mouth to Yuri's penis. It wasn't as if Otabek needed to wet his fingers, Yuri was producing so much slick that it was beginning to soak down into the bed sheets, but it was the thought, the motion that counted. 

Yuri inhaled sharply as Otabek inserted a finger in to Yuri's puckered hole, stretching him slowly. "Shhh, it's alright Менің Котенок." He massaged gently before adding one more, then another. He took his three fingers, moving them in and out, stretching and pleasuring at the same time. 

Yuri was so hot, his body felt like it was on fire as Otabek fingered him, almost becoming too much as his tongue also explored what seems like every inch of his cock. He could feel that familiar fire burning now in his torso. He was getting close. "Beka, I'm, I'm gonna!" Otabek pushed himself deep on to Yuri's dick as the blond came, swallowing every last bit. Yuri let out a loud moan, shaking as he came in to the others mouth, shooting his load into the back of his throat. Red rushed across his face in a feverous blush,. "I'm I'm sorry. I should have, I..." 

Before he could finish his sentence, Otabek had removed himself completely, the small moans Yuri let out cut off at their lips being mashed together. It was a different kind of passion that they both felt, a passion driven not by a biological force but a psychological one. Both pairs of hands met both scalps, both running their hands through the others hair. Otabek let out a deep growl, bitting on Yuri's bottom lip. He pulled back resting his forehead on Yuri's, their swollen lips parted by heavy breaths. 

Yuri looked in to the golden brown eyes that stared back at him. "Stay with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'D


	8. Chapter 8

And Otabek did. He stayed the entire time, a full week. He took care of Yuri, cleaning up after him, making sure he got enough fluids, and easing Yuri through his many, many heats. Otabek brushed a hand through blond hair, the sleeping male beneath him breathing slowly, having finally dozed off after their last "session". They had gone through so much already, and Otabek learned so much about his new partner. They talked about family, friends, ambitions. It was in between moments when they had conversations. Yuri's resolve just as strong as ever until the heat hit him again, changing him, morphing him in to a textbook omega. But Otabek could still see Yuri in that vulnerable state. His eyes, still like a soldier's when Otabek pressed his fingers in to the other, or took him passionately in his mouth. They had done almost anything, aside from sex. Yuri had explicitly expressed that he wasn't ready yet, and Otabek obliged, though the more time he spent with him, the stronger his own rut feelings became. He had left the room twice, calming himself with a walk down the hallway, placing himself back in control, not letting his desires get a hold of him. That's what differentiated a rut and a heat. You can't avoid a heat. It comes and it stays, a full week of painful erections and uncontrollable desires. Ruts were similar, but they could be controlled, if you were tough enough, if you cared enough. Otabek looked down at the sleeping beauty that lie before him, his chest rising and falling slowly as he dreamt. Yuri would let him know when he was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd
> 
> Thanks for sticking with it, guys! I've wanted to get this fic out for a long time. I've been working on it for quite some time, and I needed to share it!! I should be posting another chapter soon. I need inspiration!!


	9. Awakening

Yuri awoke slowly, and more than anything, he realized his body ached. He tried to shift, pressing on the warm surface underneath him. A low rumble passed through the Russian’s palms, and wide green eyes peered through blonde hair. He scurried back slowly, painfully, trying to remove any sort of contact from the Kazakh. Otabek looked at him, confused, and he tilted his head slightly in the direction of the other. They had gone through Yuri’s first heat together, and probably knew more about each other than most married couples. “What’s wrong, Yuri?” He leaned forward, his hand going towards Yuri’s knee. 

The blonde shied back, pulling his knee up towards his chest. “Don’t touch me.” His voice was quiet, and his eyes stared at the bedsheets. Otabek felt what was comparable to an arrow diving its way into his heart, eyes wide in disbelief at the others words. He tried to speak again, but Yuri opened his mouth first. His tone was short. “Please leave.” He never made eye contact, even as Otabek removed himself silently, the hotel door clicking the only sound in that now-stifling room. Yuri felt tears well in his eyes as the pain and exhaustion of the previous week finally caught up to him, and all he wanted to do was sleep again. But he knew that he couldn’t. He rolled, slowly, off the edge of the bed, wincing with each of his small steps. He felt disgusting, even though he was sure he was cleaned after every episode. And it wasn’t as if he should have been sore, but as his body begged for Otabek, the denial of true release drew energy from his poor muscles. 

 

"Oh, God." the skater's hands went to his face, trying to hide the tears falling from his eyes from the no one that was in the room. What had he done? He hardly remembered anything, in fact, he wasn't actually sure what day it was or the time. He tried to find his phone, only to find it dead in the corner, after having not been plugged in for a week. He cursed under his breath, plugging the glorified paperweight into the wall before turning off into the small en-suite bathroom. He ran the water, hot, stripping himself slowly of the boxers and shirt. Why. Why this, why now, why him. He stepped carefully over the lip of the tub, wincing at the small stings coming from his lower back and upper thighs. The water felt great, and he tried to let it fall over his entire body. He felt nauseous, and he wasn’t sure if it was actual nausea or sheer anxiety of past events. He blocked it out as he washed the shampoo out of his hair, trying not to think about the dry, crusty bits he found in the ends. 

He hopped out of the steaming bathroom, a towel wrapped around his body as he searched for clean and normal clothing. He avoided the bed, moving to the couch in the corner to tug on some skinnies and a leopard print shirt. The chair was close enough to the outlet that Yuri could grab his phone, annoyed at the constant buzzing as it received all of the messages from the past week. Most of them pretty much the same way. Angry at first that he wasn't showing up for practice, then concerned because he wasn't responding to anyone, then weirdly supportive, making strange comments about "Taking his time" and "enjoying it while it lasts". He looked disgusted at the slew of comments from Viktor and Yuuri, most of them making jokes about Otabek and Yuri having children. "Peh. I don't have time for children." He didn't realize how sore his throat was, and he realized how thirsty he was, too, reaching for one of the new bottles of water that Otabek must have bought for the room. He took a swig. "I don't need him. I don't need anyone telling me what to do or "taking care of me". I can take care of myself. I'm not a child." He felt like shutting his phone off again, but instead looked up the location of the nearest, but also farthest away, clinic, hoping that he'd immediately be able to go on suppressants, not wanting to have to deal with that shit ever again, let alone every month. He grabbed his bag before heading off to the hotel door, hoping that he'd be able to sneak out without being seen. 

He opened the door slowly, mildly surprised when it was met with some resistance. He looked down at the ground, only to be disgustingly surprised at the amount and mix of birthday presents and presents that had weird, heat-related sayings. Yuri nearly choked as he kicked all of the bags into the hotel room, one spilling over with the saying "It's getting hot in here" bedazzled on the front in red and pink gems. He was finally able to leave the hotel and was fortunate enough to not run into anyone on his way out. He hailed a cab, climbing in quietly and giving the directions a block away from his actual destination. 

The cab ride was pretty uneventful until Yuri shifted, and he felt something ooze slightly, having missed cleaning that part of his body in the shower. He dismissed the nasty feeling, but the cab driver perked up, his nose pointed like he was smelling the air. His voice was gravelly and wet when he spoke, the words dripping with ill intention. "An omega, are we? Don't you smell d e l i c i o u s." The cab slowed slightly, but luckily they were almost there. Yuri didn't say anything, trying not to bring any more attention to himself. His stomach turned as an unfamiliar smell rose through the cab. It was pungent, almost like ammonia or bleach, and that's when noticed the cab driver's eyes in the mirror. "You must feel so lucky now, eh? People would kill to take care of a rare treat like you. All you have to do is spread those pretty little legs of yours for the right buyer and you won't want for anything. Money, clothes, a place to lay that precious blond head. One whiff of you and you'll never have to work again. Unless someone's already used you, a'course. Then you ain't worth the shit on my shoe." 

Yuri’s stomach churned as the cabbie spoke, the ammonia smell growing stronger until he finally couldn’t take it. Before the taxi had even stopped completely, the Russian had his door open, stepping out of the car as quickly as he could. He left exact change on the back seat, hastily trying to get away. The cool evening air stung his nose, bleach lingering in his nostrils. He could feel bile rising in his throat, nausea coursing through his abdomen as he doubled over, emptying the contents of his stomach onto the pavement. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, and he wiped them quickly with the sleeve of his jacket. Yuri worked hard for himself. Not for anyone else. Not for his parents, not for his fans, nor for some filthy, perverted cabbie who thinks he was an object that could be sold. He’d never belong to anyone. Ever. 

The trip around the block to the 24hr clinic was slow and tedious, Yuri's body aching, his stomach hurting, and his mind whirling and anxious. He was on the streets alone, at night, and if the cab driver had been that affected by Yuri's scent… Who's to say someone else wouldn't find him more alluring? Yuri finally pulled on the clinic's door, the sterile light a welcome assailant. The bell chimed mechanically, alerting the nurse at the desk. A small smile pulled across her lips, but it was mostly because she hadn't seen anyone pass through the lobby in hours. "Welcome! What can I do for you this evening?" Her voice was pleasant, and her scent was calming and clean, like fresh linen. Tears still clung to the corner of the blonde's eyes, building even though he wiped them away. He nearly collapsed into one of the waiting room chairs, taking a moment to gather himself as he sat. Small, silent sobs choked through his chest, but he was composed enough to let her know that he was fine and that he just needed a moment. 

Finally dry-eyed, Yuri lifted his head, speaking quietly but firmly. "I need suppressants." There was no wavering in his tone. His first heat and he was already fed up with everything it was to be an omega, primarily the increase in his anxiety attacks and emotional breakdowns. He almost felt regret for how he had treated Yuuri and Viktor when they were dealing with Yuuri's heats, but Yuri always meant everything he said, and they were quite annoying about it. The nurse pulled together a clipboard full of papers, handing it and a pen to the boy before disappearing back behind her desk. "Bring that up to me as soon as you're finished, and we'll get you sorted out." 

And so Yuri filled out the paperwork fairly quickly, finally handing over the clipboard with all of his super personal information that he was almost reluctant to give. But he decided that he’d rather give a nurse his information than have everyone read about it in the “For Sale” section of Sunday’s newspaper. She read everything over, disappearing into the back room for a moment before reappearing with a small paper bag in her hand. “This should last you the month, take one pill every day. Make sure you come see us if anything changes.” She gave off a small smile, handing him the bag before sinking back into her blank stare aimed at the computer. 

Yuri tucked the bag in his jacket, holding it tightly to himself before heading off towards the exit. “Um. Thank you.” He spoke quietly before leaving, heading back off into the dark. He managed to make it back to the hotel and to his room safely, but he paused before entering. He could still catch pockets of Otabek’s smell, even as he opened the door and finally lay himself to sleep, the strong scent lingering in Yuri’s nose as he drifted off, his anxiety finally allowing him to close his eyes. He hardly dreamt, but horrid sights he’d rather not relive plagued his rest till he finally arose the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTL I feel like trashhhh. I can't believe it's been a year since I've uploaded anything and I'm sorrryyyy. But be on the look out for new chapters because I'm back! Chapters are going to be a bit longer now.
> 
> Not Beta'd!


	10. Just Skate

Yuri awoke feeling like he had slept for a million years. He was disoriented, but he felt well rested. His body finally shut itself down, his trains of thought stationed, allowing his body time to recover from the strenuous week. He checked his phone, and was surprised to see a message from Otabek. >Please talk 2 me< Yuri ignored it, checking for any other messages, finding none. He felt good to go skate alone for the first time since he had started on the ice. 

He made it to the rink, watching for others as he finally entered, the smell of rubber and water filling his nostrils. If you were paying close enough attention, you would have noticed a small smile pull across his lips as he sat at the benches, lacing up his skates. Still no one here. Good. It was mid-day, and he hoped that everyone would be out to lunch at least long enough that he would be able to reacclimate himself. He stepped into the area right outside the rink, his hands on the edge of the small, plasticized entrance. Taking a deep breath, he pushed out onto the ice, closing his eyes as he floated across the surface. He felt a little wobbly, but it wasn't anything that he was worried about, and it was normal anytime he'd been off the ice more than 4 days. He made a couple of laps, starting off simply, then adding more complex steps the more laps he did. He felt fortunate that competition season hadn't started yet, and while he was working on his performances for the Prix, he wasn't set in stone. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, opening his music app. He just tossed on shuffle before pushing out, letting the app pick his music. Conveniently, Ellie King's "Ex's and Oh's" played through the speakers. Yuri swayed his body with the upbeat and quick paced song, pressing off around the rink and improvising a set. He made the first jump he took, landing a little wobbly, but nothing he was too worried about. He was more focused on the beat, letting his movements take control as he moved across the ice. His footwork was fluid, but his jumps were crooked and shaky, body still aching when he landed incorrectly. He always picked himself up, however, pushing himself even harder with every jump, every twist, and every movement. Yuri consumed songs, one after the other as he evolved and changed with each different beat, changing his jumps and paths. Panting heavily and thoroughly bruised, Yuri finally left the ice, stopping the small speaker. He sat himself down at one of the benches, taking a large drink of water as his body allowed itself to relax. His head turned quickly when he heard the rink door open, disgust passing through his face as Viktor and Yuuri walk through the doors. They didn't notice him at first, jabbering away about something Yuri had absolutely no interest in. It wasn't until Viktor made his way to the booth that he noticed Yuri. 

Viktor hadn’t even opened his mouth and Yuri already wanted to leave. “Yuri!! You’re back! You’re okay!” He rushed over to the blonde Russian, pulling him into a muchly unwanted hug. “You never replied to any of our messages!” Viktor’s Russian accent was thick. “We were starting to get worried about you, but luckily Otabek had-” 

“Don’t. Shut up. I don’t want to talk about him or any of it. Now either get on the ice or get out of my face. I have catching up to do.” Viktor pouted at Yuri’s harsh words, but he expected it of the small boy, always so prideful and determined in everything that he did. 

“Come on, Yurioo~ Don’t be like that to your worried papa, eh? We care about you.” Viktor frowned playfully, but Yuri ignored him, really not wanting to deal with either of them at the moment. Viktor’s voice was like nails on a chalkboard, pitched and frantic as he worried over him. 

"Come on, Viktor, leave him alone, will ya? I'm sure he's exhausted." Yuuri pulled at Viktor's sleeve, taking him away from Yuri's side. There was something in the way that Yuuri looked at Yuri that almost seemed like an understanding or some sort of acknowledgment of Yuri and how he was feeling, but it only pissed him off further. I don’t need his pity. The thought was there almost immediately, passing through his brain in his normal flash-point thinking. Another thought also blipped in his mind, but Yuri shrugged it off before going off onto the ice again. Maybe Yuuri knows what it’s like. 

Yakov showed up not but 30 minutes later, his voice raised as soon as he entered the rink. Yuri glanced over at Viktor while the loud and angry coach scolded the boy, and was greeted by a sheepish grin and a wink. Yuri's eyes were like daggers as he glared back at the silver-haired Russian, trying to avoid the spit from the livid man. "You spoke nothing of anything to anyone! We were worried sick! How are you supposed to prepare for the Prix if you're in a state like this! You should have s--" Lillia stepped in, placing her hand on the shorter man, pulling him from Yuri's face. 

"Yakov, that's enough." She flashed a small look at Yuri before turning her attention back to him. "He has returned and that's all that we need of him." Yuri was surprised at Lillia's defense of him but was grateful for it. She had tendencies to show soft, maternal moments in between telling him to straighten his posture, pointe his toes, and stop swearing. It was a nice break from the many lessons that Yakov had so gratefully bestowed upon him. "Yuri, we've got a lot of work to do. Are you ready?" Yuri nodded, ready to finally get back into the swing of things. It was...nice...to hear the others voices reverberate off of the plexiglass walls. It was familiar and calming, and the more he skated the more relaxed he was able to become. His body only ached from the pain of his mistakes, and he yearned only for the ice, for the way it felt when he pushed off of it, and the sounds it made as the blades scraped across the surface. 

Yuri took his suppressants every day, the alarm on his phone going off at 8 am every morning. He'd head off to the rink in the mornings and skate till lunch, finally able to focus and concentrate, the preliminary events now only a month away. One month was coming up, one month since he'd turned 16 and went through whatever horrible transformation his body forced upon him. He'd already stopped by the clinic to pick up his second set of suppressants, not wanting to risk having to not be taking them for even a day. He hadn't spoken to Otabek since that moment in the hotel room, ignoring the first few texts he had sent, and finally relieved when the other skater had stopped contacting him entirely. He'd only run into a few more issues with Viktor bugging him about not blocking out someone who actually cared about him, but Yuri like always got pissed off at him and promptly knocked him in the head. In a brief and terrifying moment of weakness and anxiety, Yuri had actually gone to Yuuri about fears that he was having. They were in the locker room when Yuuri found him. "Why did this have to happen to me?" The dark-haired Japanese man had his arm around Yuri's shoulders, holding him tightly to his side. Tears were streaming down Yuri's face as the anxiety attack riddled through the boy, causing his shoulders and his body to shudder and shake with each sob. "Of anything to happen…" Yuuri sent calming vibes to him, something from a fellow omega that helped more than Yuri would have thought. He began to ask a flurry of questions, and Yuuri was careful to answer each and every one. 

“Does it hurt?” Teary eyes looked at beautiful brown ones. “Bonding, I mean.” He was quiet, and Yuuri could tell that he was really nervous. It was incredibly rare to see Yurio in such a state, and Yuuri was shocked, rightfully so, that out of anyone Yuri could have run into in the locker room, he let Yuuri stay. 

“It can.” Yuuri spoke quietly, not really sure what to do with his hands. He pulled his shirt collar down slightly, exposing a deep red scar in the crook of his neck. Yuuri looked at it longingly, a pleasant smile on his face. “But when you’re with the one you know you’re supposed to be with, it’s the most intimate thing that can happen between an alpha and their omega.” Yuri looked almost disgusted, and a chuckle rose in Yuuri’s chest.

“Is that why you and the old man are always all over each other? And why you smell funny when he’s around you?” He paused for a moment, his own hand hovering over his empty neck, fresh, pale skin shining there. His voice was almost silent. “Is that why I miss him so much?” He shook his head, finally coming out of his anxiety attack. He pushed himself out of his grip with the other, clearing his throat. “Don’t mention this. To anyone. Ever.” He turned back towards the locker room doors, grabbing his bag and leaving the rink as quickly as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEre's another one I"m SO SORRY   
> Not Beta'd


	11. Not Again!

As it neared the end of the month, Yuri stayed on alert, but he wasn’t nearly as on edge as he was on his birthday. He put his faith in the suppressants that seemed to be working, and focused all of his attention on his short program. Practice was a little different that day, a very small exhibition later in the evening meant to showcase and practice the flow of the performance with an audience. He was nervous, but he was also excited, as he definitely enjoyed showing off in front of other people. Yuri changed into an early concept of his program outfit, yellows, blues, and reds, mimicking exotic birds of paradise. He was still re-lacing his skates when Yuuri and Viktor passed through, positive energy flowing from the two of them as they laughed. “I’ve think you’ve really got something this time, my love. I can’t wait to see you perform.” Viktor kissed Yuuri on the cheek before turning, smiling at Yuri. “You too, Yurio! I can’t wait to see how you’ve grown.” Viktor’s nose furrowed for a minute, and Yuuri looked at him, but the silver haired man shook his hand. “See you on the ice!” They left fairly quickly, Yuri ignoring them the whole time. 

Yuri felt his stomach turn for a brief moment, and as he leaned his back against the lockers, catching his breath, he just tossed it off as nerves from finally performing in front of an audience again. He gathered his composure one more time, inhaling deeply before walking towards the rink. The crowd that had formed cheered when Yuri entered the arena, ready to see him perform. He looked out, trying to judge the crowd. He noticed most everyone that he knew was there, as well as a few reporters and a local news crew. Being on TV didn’t bother him, and neither did performing in front of an audience, but for some reason, Yuri still couldn’t shake the nervousness he was feeling. 

He pushed out onto the ice, the crowd going silent as he prepared for his set. He realized that this was only an exhibition, but every performance had to be perfect. He dug his toe pick into the ice, arms stretched out to the sides of him, pale and elegant as the reached for the lights of the arena. The music began, and Yuri pushed off. If you were watching from the audience, it was like watching a pianist sway with each stroke of the keys. Yuri was so in tune with the upbeat music, each movement intentional and each jump paired the right crescendoed moments. He missed his third jump, but he knew that he would, he could feel it after he finished the first half of his performance. He was still feeling nauseous, and his stomach had begun to cramp. By the time he finished his exhibition, he had collapsed on the ground. The crowd erupted in cheers, but he called out painfully, his abdomen burning with a familiar sensation. Yuri watched in horror as the journalists and news crew hovered around the exit, eyes wide and ready to ask questions. 

How? I thought the medicine was working. This shouldn’t be happening again! Yuri gritted his teeth tightly, another wave of pain riding through him as his body changed yet again. It wasn’t nearly as debilitating as the first time, but it was still unbearable, the feeling of ones organs actually re-arranging themselves never a pleasant feeling. He managed to make his way to the exit, the audience beginning to pick up on what was wrong. Murmurs and hushed voices echoed through his head as the blonde pushed past the journalists and their hundreds of questions. “Again? Is this going to affect his performance in the Prix?” “He really should have that taken care of at this point.” “An unclaimed Omega is just asking for trouble.” “Where is his Alpha?” “He smells so sweet.” Anger overtook Yuri, his face red and irritated. 

He was met by Viktor and Yuuri at the lockers, concerned looks on both of their faces. “Yuri? Are you okay? Is it your heat again? Do you need us to contact Otab-” 

“No. Fuck off. I’m fine.” He panted slightly, bending over to untie his skates. “Leave. I don’t need anything from you two.” Yuri could smell Viktor, an intoxicating scent, but a sickening one. And Yuuri was sweet, the same as it had been before, when Yuri had collapsed on the ice. The smaller Russian was starting to get hotter, becoming worse as he removed his shirt to change, the hem of his shirt passed over one of his nipples, causing him to involuntarily let out a small moan. The couple still looked at him concerned, Viktor turning to Yuuri. 

“That’s what I could smell earlier. Yuri, you really need to start taking suppressants regularly.” 

“I am!” He spat out, tossing his empty medicine container at Viktor’s feet before pushing past him, trying to make his way to his hotel room before it got any worse. He stopped before exiting the locker room completely. “You think I plan this? You really think I want to have to deal with whatever shit my body puts me through? You think I like feeling like a freak? Like I wanna be someone's bitch? You think I chose to be some filthy omega?” With that Yuri left, leaving Viktor wide-mouthed, and Yuuri honestly a little hurt. 

By the time Yuri made it back to his room, the fog had started to rise in his eyes, his member pressing uncomfortably against his pants, his thighs wet with slick. Sweat dripped from his brow as he undressed, rubbing unconsciously on the edge of his bed when he finally pulled his clothing off. “Aahn!” the stimulation seemed to tease, satisfying the initial desire, but it was like scratching an internal itch, only being able to just reach the surface. He wrapped a pillow around his cock, thrusting into it only to be dissatisfied with how it felt. It was too cold and soft, offering no resistance as he moved. He grunted angrily, tossing the pillow to the ground, wet with slick. He searched his room, almost frantic in his movements as he searched for release from the painful pressure that was continuing to build in his abdomen. His eyes landed on one of his hair brushes, a round head with a nice smooth handle. He grabbed it quickly from the desk, not even bothering to go to the bed as he spread himself, hissing quietly as the hotel air met the cool slick that was building up on his puckered entrance. Looping his arm through the crook of his knee, he lifted his legs and adjusted the brush, easing it slowly towards his entrance. He moaned loudly as the end of the handle pressed into him, slipping past the initial barrier and entering him. He pumped the brush handle quickly, mewling with each thrust. He continued to pleasure himself, using his other hand to stroke himself at the same pace, the pressure of release building quickly. 

When Yuri finally climaxed, Otabek’s name escaped his lips, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as the orgasm rushed through every nerve in his body, cum spilling into his hands. He missed him. Desperately. What was he thinking? The one person who didn’t judge him for who he was, and in fact respected him because of it. Otabek’s name stayed on his mind and on his tongue as he crawled his way to the bed, exhausted, even though he knew he wasn’t even close to being finished. 

Yuri awoke only a few hours later, hating the familiar feeling of heat hovering in his mind. He searched his room for his phone, mostly wanting to make sure that it remained plugged in this time, but also because his heart ached for Otabek. He knew it was selfish of him call him. He knew that Otabek might not even want to talk to him ever again, that he would be mad at him for only talking to him when he was of use to the Russian. But that didn’t stop Yuri from dialing his number, “Beka :3" It didn’t stop the thoughts of the two of them together from raging through the omega. It didn’t stop when Otabek actually answered the phone. 

“Yuri.” His voice was quiet and deep, and it shot a jolt of lightning through Yuri’s body. He whimpered quietly into the phone, trying to think of what to say, his voice airy and soft. 

“I’m sorry.” His legs squirmed together as the heat rose through him again, starting up his toes and not stopping till it reached his head. He let out a small whimper as the pain and pleasure rolled through him again. “I shouldn’t have after all we-”

“Менің Котенок.” Otabek spoke quietly, his voice strong like it always was. “You should have called me sooner.” His voice wasn’t condescending, but toned how one would have lectured a child who skinned their knee. Yuri merely made a small, acknowledgement with his voice, having lost most of his ability to think clearly. 

He let out a soft sigh, like a tear forming in his eye. “I need you.” A small moan came from his throat as another wave shook his torso. It was almost as if Yuri could feel Otabek appear in the room as he squirmed there. Yuri felt the bed depress next to him, the side where he held his phone. 

“How badly do you miss me, Yura?” The hair on his arms stood on end, like someone had drug their fingers across his skin. He moaned into his hand. “I can hear you covering your mouth. Make noises for me. Moan for me.” Yuri let out another, louder moan, this time feeling the pre building at the tip of his erection. His cock twitched for sensation, mewling at the presence of his hand. He started to pump the shaft slowly but desperately, his own slick quickly coating his hand. 

“B-Beka. I need you here with me. I need you to touch me. Take me, Beka.” Yuri felt blood rush to his cheeks, shocked at how quickly their words almost sent him over the edge. Otabek’s voice made a sound on the other end, and was the result of the Kazak biting his fist, trying himself not to moan as he pleased himself on the other end. Yuri started to stroke himself with more fervor at the others noises, amplifying his own sounds and the pleasure that came with. 

“Yurii~~” It was as if Otabek’s breath was hot on Yuri’s face, breathing down his neck as Otabek hovered over him, watching him writhe with heat. Yuri had begun to pant, his own breaths short and hot, the pressure building in his torso. 

“My name,” Yuri let out in between his own heated sounds. “My name on your tongue.” He spoke his thoughts out loud, not really sure what he was actually trying to say. But his body knew, and reacted almost violently when Otabek spoke again. 

“What is it, my Y u r i?” His voice was slow and deliberate, drawing out each sound in the Russians name. It pushed Yuri over the edge, finally climaxing loudly, Otabek’s name on his lips like it always seemed to be. He closed his eyes tightly as the release rushed through him, shooting hot ropes of white across his hands and his chest. Otabek on the other end finally climaxed as well, the small Russians moans of pleasure sending him over the edge. 

Yuri didn’t end the phone call when he fell asleep, phone tucked tightly to his chest. And he didn’t hear Otabek when he finally spoke again, his voice a whisper. 

“I’ll be there before you awake, my kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the most recent chapter for now! I really hope that you all enjoy, and that it was worth the wait! I should have a few more chapters out here soon, stay tuned! 
> 
> Not BEta'd


	12. Forgiveness

Otabek kept his promise, making his way to Yuri’s hotel promptly after cleaning himself up. He stopped at the local grocery to grab a few things before making his way, things he knew would make the next week less painful and more tolerable. The door creaked open slowly as Otabek made his way into the hotel room, the key of Yuri’s room still in his wallet. He stifled a low growl, made deep in the pit of his stomach as Yuri’s smell permeated his nose. It almost shook him to the core, sweet, alluring, and screaming his name. His eyes scanned the room for the blonde, also listening for the others voice or breath, something that would let Otabek know where he was. It was the pocket of pheromones hidden underneath the soaked goose down comforter where Otabek finally found Yuri. How could he be mad at something so innocent, something so absolutely helpless? His ears perked at the sound of small sniffling and gentle moans and grunts coming from the blankets. The tanned male approached the bed slowly, knowing Yuri could smell him, if not having already felt his presence when he entered the room. 

“It took you long enough, Beka. Now get over here before you make me explode.” Yuri’s voice caught Otabek by surprise, sore but still full of attitude. The Kazak wasn’t about to protest, making his way to the side of the bed where a pale hand stuck out of the sheets. It was like Yuri hadn’t practically shunned Otabek out of the room a month ago when they finally touched again, their skin warm and electric, Otabek’s fingertips tracing the soft skin of the others palm. 

“I thought you never wanted to see me again?” Otabek pulled the blanket off of Yuri’s body, exposing the sweating, red, clearly distressed Russian. His hands went to Yuri’s hair, the blonde leaning into Otabek’s touch. Yuri closed his eyes, pressing his head into Otabek’s hand, not willing to admit how desperately he missed the others touch, his smells, and his presence. 

Yuri peeped at Otabek’s accusation, his eyes avoiding making contact. He still leaned into Otabek’s hand, but his hands went to the damp sheets, wringing them between his fingers. He inhaled, straightening his back and clearing his throat. He sat up, looking into Otabek’s beautiful brown eyes before opening his mouth to speak. “I’m sorry.” Concise, poignant. “I’m.. I’m still getting used to all of this and I- I wasn’t thinking clearly.” His eyes wavered, staring off at the wall. 

A warm hand went to Yuri’s cheek, a thumb caressing the thin cheekbone gently. Otabek brought Yuri’s face closer to his own, breath mingling before the Kazak closed the distance between them. He pressed their lips together, starting off mildly apprehensive before breaking into a passionate embrace. Otabek could feel Yuri relax into his touch, thankfulness over desire guiding the boys actions. The blonde moved closer, his hand going to dark locks, keeping him close, not letting him go. 

“I…” Yuri started to speak, breaking the kiss for a brief moment. Otabek pulled back, his caring eyes listening to every word. “I want you to mark me, Beka. Don’t ever let me do this to you again.” Otabek stared in shock, not sure if what he heard was right. This was a huge step in their relationship. Yuri continued. “I’ve already made up my mind. If-- If you aren’t ready then please just…” It was clear in Yuri’s tone and his stature that he wasn’t sure if he wanted to say what was next in his speech, but he managed to finish the sentence. He inhaled. “If you aren’t ready, then please just leave. I can’t keep living like this. I’m tired of feeling like a piece of meat to be passed around from Alpha to Alpha. I need you to mark me as your own. I felt it, that first week. There was something there, and even though we...didn’t…. I knew you wanted to. I could feel it. And I- I wanted it too. So please, Otabek.” His eyes begged, a desperation Otabek couldn’t describe. They begged for Otabek to stay, and not just for another week, but forever.

Otabek was still silent, and it made Yuri anxious. Yuri’s lip twitched as he bit it, trying to keep himself from crying, or screaming, or both. He moved to turn his head, but Otabek stopped him, taking the crook of his neck in one hand, clutching the small of his back with his other. 

“Otabek I--” 

Yuri screamed. 

~~~~

It was as if their atoms had collided, flashes of color, sound, smells, and sights coursed through their bodies at the same time. Something was happening, something was changing for both of them, and a mix of pleasure and pain coursed through their veins.  
Yuri gripped the leather of Otabek’s jacket tightly, neck tilted back and eyes squeezed shut. Otabek felt his teeth sink into the flesh of Yuri’s neck, his tongue meeting the coppery, yet sweet and delicious taste of the omega’s blood. The Alpha crooned, the rumble deep and low as he stayed locked on Yuri’s neck. Claiming Yuri as his. No one else was allowed to have him. Yuri belonged to Otabek and no one else. 

He finally pulled back, swiping his tongue across rouge stained lips. A cloud had appeared in Yuri’s eyes, but it was a different look than the Heat, this one was beyond submissive in a way that only Omega’s could be. Like his body was finally fulfilling a primal purpose. 

Yuri didn’t notice the pain, only pleasure coursed through him as Alpha trailed through his veins. This was right. Everything about how he felt at that moment told him that he, that they, were meant to be one. Yuri’s breath was airy and desperate, his body trying to rub his scent on HIS Alpha as much as he could. To be as close to his new mate as was physically possible. He mewled and purred, practically climbing into Otabek’s lap, a hot, wet mess. Otabek’s hands trailed Yuri’s body, and he could feel the heat building in the others skin. He could feel it build in himself. 

It didn’t take words for Otabek to read what Yuri wanted next. What Yuri needed next. The blonde had crawled forward onto the bed on his knees, arching his back. He kept his head on the mattress, his ass in the air, waving back and forth slowly, trying desperately to catch Otabek’s already undivided attention. 

“Breed me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta'd :D Please enjoy this chapter! Don't worry, smut will come soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. :) 
> 
> Sorry for the short chapters! I just really needed to get this story out to help improve my productivity. Please enjoy :)


End file.
